Fallen Angels
by Lady Chapelle
Summary: Wilow has come to England to learn how to control her magick, where she meets Kat, only to find Kat knows more than Willow thinks.
1. Fallen Angels chapter 1

Fallen Angels Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox television and Mutant Enemy. I own Kat, Thomas, and Caleb.  
  
Manchester, England Kat was watching Willow meditate in Kat's family cemetery under a tree, Willow's red locks ignited by the sun. Kat hated going to this place but Rupert needed Willow so here she was. Kat went over to Willow but something stopped her: three roses. One red, two white lying on a headstone at the far corner of the stone-enclosed cemetery. The headstone was all familiar. It was the first sight she saw when she dug herself out of her grave. "Earth to Kat." A pale hand waved across her eyes. She looked and saw Willow looking at her in concern. "Oh sorry Willow. I must have zoned out a bit." She looked at the grave marker baring her name. Willow followed her gaze. "Hey that's your name, right?" Kat could only nod. "If that's your name, that means your dead right?" Kat nodded again. Willow could only come up with one reason why she was standing here today. "Um...you're a vampire?" "Yes I am, but a good one." She gave an assuring smile to Willow then looked back at the grave, slowly read it in her mind.  
Katerina Clarissa McGarriety Chapelle  
Beloved Wife, Devoted Friend  
May she never fight evil again  
September 1, 1855 – April 20, 1875 Below the words held more to her life than her own death.  
Thomas Harold Chapelle  
Caleb Richard Chapelle  
They never got to experience life  
April 20, 1875 "I was a Slayer when I was alive." She drew in an unnecessary breath. "My father was my watcher until he passed away when I was ten. I was assigned a new watcher, William. You know into every generation a Slayer is born, she alone will fight against the vampires, the demons and forces of darkness. A Watcher trains her, guides her, and researches all he or she has to know about the evil the Slayer must fight. We trained for months, and at fifteen I became the Slayer."  
  
Manchester, England 1870  
The breeze blew strawberry-blonde tendrils across her face. She heard wood smack against wood as she fought her opponent.  
"Lift you arm up more." Her foe said. She ran onto the rocks that are near the shore of the lake, her foe right at her heals. Smack, Smack, Crack, trip, Kerplunk She stood on one of the rocks laughing as her "foe" William stayed in the water, broken halves of the quarterstaff floating away. "Just goes to show Billy, I will always beat you." She realized something was wrong. William was making no effort in getting up. She can see that head was the only body part out of the water. His face was contorted into pain and the water around him was turning from clear to red. "Billy!" She jumped into the water, her skirts up around her and treaded towards her Watcher. She carefully helped him up. He hissed as her tried to put his weight on his left foot. He leaned on her she brought him to the bank of the lake. She rolled up his pant leg and found a deep gash in his calf right to the bone. "Kitty, it hurts too much. The blood is coming out to fast." She can see him getting paler and paler as he was losing blood. "Don't worry Billy; the pain will be less soon." She placed her hands on the gash. Soon a warm energy went into his injury. The power in her went to her eyes turning them into black pools, and her body began to shake as she took the pain into her. She began to feel light headed and when the wound became nothing more than a treatable cut, she fainted. She felt William presence near her and felt his hands on her cheeks. "Kitty, darling wake up please." She felt him lightly patted her cheeks. "Please luv." Kat's eyes slowly fluttered open as he spoke those words. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. "Did you say luv?" He smiled. "Yes I did." They slowly embraced. "I don't want to lose you Billy. I lost my father; I don't want to lose you too." "Me neither. Oh sweetheart you stuck with me." He leaned down and touched his lips to hers in their first kiss. 


	2. Fallen Angels chapter 2

Kat walked over to the lake. "He told me he loved me that day. Form that day we were courting. His mother was pleased." She looked back at Willow. "William was fifteen years older than I. He always loved my buttermilk skin, button nose. However, what he loved were my blue-gray eyes. He said they reminded him of the ocean in the summertime. He was so shy and timid, but I loved him to death. You see he was there when my father was killed. He was my rock." She smiled to herself. She walked back to Willow who was sitting on the bank. "But he never backed out of a fight when he was needed."  
  
London, England 1872 "Billy catch!" She threw a wooden stake at William and watched him caught it. With one final swoop, he dug the stake into the monster's chest and into the heart, and the vampire slowly dissipated into dust. She looked at him as he brushed himself off. He asked, "is that all of them?" Kat picked up her ruined satin shawl. "Yeah it is. Bloody vamp broke my bustle." "I can see that." She could sense something odd in his voice. "Kitty?" She turned around and saw William on one knee. "Oh my, Billy what..." He interrupted by covering her left hand in his. She knew what he was going to do and she wondered why he would pick here of all settings to propose to her. "Kitty, I have always loved you. You are everything to me. Will you do I the honor and become my wife? I know this is not a good time but every time I try, we end up in a mess like this. That is why I had tickets to see the ballet. I was going to tell you after it." He chuckled. "But oh well this was as good a time as any." He opened his palm and placed the diamond solitaire on her finger. His ice- blue eyes shined at her under his small-wired framed spectacles as he looked up at her. "Will you?" She started to cry and could only nod as she went into his arms. 


	3. Fallen Angels chapter 3

Kat and Willow watched the sun as if went down below the other side of the lake. "What happened?" Willow's voice broke the silence. "What happened? Well what happened was that we married six months later." She looked at Willow. "It was the traditional Victorian wedding nothing special really, but he made me feel like I was the Queen of England. I remember from that time was when I would finish my hunting for vampires, I would go to Billy's study and he was always there waiting for me, reading." She leaned back. "A few months later, I became pregnant. He was so happy when I told him. The feel of the babies moving within me. Then one night it all changed. I was going to see the gardener about the new flowers he planted, did not realized it so close to dark. Anyway, when I got there was no answer. When I headed back he came." "Who?" "My sire."  
  
Manchester, England 1875 "Hello Katerina." A voice startled her as she saw a dark shadow emerge from the shadows. "Angelus." She spat out venomously. "My, my someone tied you down." He spoke in his Irish lit. Kat placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Pity really they would've been beautiful children." She backed up into a tree all the while praying for the safety of her sons. She saw out of the corner of her eye a dagger in his hand. "Now this won't hurt...much." He laughed as he came to mere inches from her face. Tears fell down her frightened face. "Please don't hurt me." She was in hysterics now. "What did you say? Don't hurt me?" She saw him put the dagger into his right hand and felt him slice her face, slicing her left eye. The blood mixed with tears as Angelus slashed her arms, legs, and body. "Come on fight back!" Wait you cannot! You babes have taken your Slayer powers." She was flung to the ground and saw him tower over her the knife at her belly. She first felt the dagger pierce her abdomen then a blinding pain. She painfully and tiredly opened her right eye; she saw what she dreaded the most. Angelus taken her babes from her and threw them to the ground killing them instantly. "Oh did that hurt luv? Good!" He spat at her. "You know I killed your mother?" Her eye widen. "Never took up a fight. Really liked her. Then your father well let us just say it was too easy. All it took was to slit his throat when he was sleeping. But you are really like a work of art." "Why are you doing this to me?" She can feel herself dying. "Why?! Because I hate you, I hate all slayers. They kill my kind. Well now I'll kill theirs." In a spilt second, her throat was slashed deep from ear to ear and Angelus over her in his demonic face that closely resembled a bat. Suddenly she felt a coppery liquid enter her mouth. 


	4. Fallen Angels chapter 4

"I woke up in a coffin with my neck sewn up and my babes beside me. I woke up with a hunger for blood, for the hunt. I dug out of my grave and went on the prowl. My face contorted, the demon that inhabited my body controlling me to feed." She looked at Willow. "Why blood?" Kat chuckled. "Because blood is life. It is what keeps you and us alive. It is not just something that carries oxygen to your body, it carries you essence, what you are. When a vampire feeds, it sees the victim's life, feelings in the blood. That's why we drink it." She quirked her eyebrow at Willow. "I found out that Angelus was hired by the Council to kill Slayers who were disobedient." "Disobedient?" "The Council at first was established to help the Slayer, but then and now the Council's ideas have changed." "So you became one that you fought life against. Well what did you do?" "What any vampire would do," She leaned forward towards Willow. "I killed."  
  
Prague, Czech Republic 1900 She heard her latest victim cry out. She dropped a few drops of holy water onto his chest. Another scream erupted from the vampire. "Did that hurt you?" He nodded. "To bad." She poured the rest of the holy water on him. Another scream came from him. She got up and starting to braid her long hair. "Your fun you know that?" She looked at the male vampire. "Guess you don't do you." She taunted him as she looked away. "You know why I'm doing this do you? I was hired by your master to kill you. He said you weren't living up to his expectations." She started to pace. "I could just stake or behead you," She put her face up to his. "But what's the fun in that?" She vamped feeling the shift of bones and the elongation of teeth. She smiles showing her fangs. "You don't talk much do you?" She sighed. "I guess you won't be needing this." She pried her hand into his jaw and with such force, she broke it off. She grabbed his flapping tongue in her fist and pulled, hearing the muscles and tendons snap as she pulled the tongue out. "Interesting a tongue is. Without it, one cannot form words." She threw it away with ease into a bucket. In the scarcely lighted stone room, the shadows made the scars on her face, arms, and chest stand out even more along with recent tattoos on her back and right arm. With a quick snap, she took the vampire's head leaving the body to dust. She took the head and lower jaw to a boiling cauldron and placed them in it. After a while, she took the flesh, muscle, veins off, and placed the complete skull onto a shelf with the other demon skulls. She smiled to herself with her accomplishment. 


	5. Fallen Angels chapter 5

"I became the Proclaimer. Feared by all creatures. I was in the Order of Taraka, we were bounty hunters and proud of it. I hunted anything, mortal and immortals. I was the vampire who could never be killed, many tried, many failed. My kin's folk, the fays, said it was a blessing that they gave me complete immortality, I believe it to be a curse. I was able to do things other vampires cannot. Crosses, holy water, sunlight have no affect on me. I am also able to see myself in a mirror." She smiled as she and Willow headed back to the house. "How about the scars, you don't have them now." Kat stopped and looked at Willow. "Glamour spell hides them. They are still there just you cannot see them. I am unable to see out of my left eye, but would you rather look at a yellowish looking eye or a bright blue one?" She muttered something that sounding like Latin and in an instant her scars and body modifications appeared. She could see Willow be taken back by them. "Angelus knew what he was doing." She muttered another spell and the glamour spell worked its magic and cleared her face and body of any scar tissue. "So Kat why aren't you killing now. You seem well, mellow." Willow asked. "I just got bored with killing. Like the old saying 'too much of a good thing is bad.' I grew tired of it, did not spark my interest anymore, not as it used to. "I decided to get out of the Order of Taraka and found myself being accepted into the Council of Watchers as a mage, a magick user to train Watchers. That is where I met Rupert or rather his worse half, Ripper. He was captured by Council operatives and brought to me for retraining. He was a tortured soul with a demon in him. Found out he died and went to Hell for a bit. During his stay, a demon decided to coincide with him in his body. Well I was able to bring the demon down to a retainable level and Rupert became a modeled student and the man you know today. "After that he and I became the best of friends, even though we are a hundred years apart. We found out we had a lot in common, demonology, mythology, folklore." She opened the door and held it for Willow before going into the house. "I taught Rupert how to maintain his impulse to do magick for everything, and now he is going to do the same for you." She led Willow into the double doors and opened them revealing a large library. Near the window stood a large oak desk where a middle-aged man stood up and went to them. "Sorry it took so long." She kissed his cheek as he looked at her, his green eyes looking at her quizzing. "What did you talk about?" His culture English accent coming through the words he spoke. "Oh nothing," She looked at Willow and they both smiled at each other. "Just girl talk. I will leave you two alone then. See you at dinner." She closed the doors behind her.  
  
To pass the time, she headed to the greenhouse, picked out a just blooming red rose, and then preceded to her family's cemetery. She went through the iron wrought gates and followed the stone path to one grave. She placed the rose on top of it and said a prayer tears begging to come out, of her eyes. She knew he was not there, her was buried somewhere in London after his mother and himself left fearing the ghosts of the past. Something caught her eye. A figure kneeling next her grave silently sobbing, the shaking of his shoulders giving his emotion away. She saw him stand up and begin to leave. "Wait!" She cried out. The figure turned around and walked to her, head down. "What are you doing here? You are trespassing." He did not look up at her, his bleached hair shining in the moonlight. "I came to pay my respect." His voice was low with a Cockney British accent. In his hand three new roses. Two white for her sons a sign of purity. One red for her, passion and love. He looked up, his high cheekbones and ice-blue eyes accented by the moon stared at her in remembrance as Kat took a step back. "Billy?" 


End file.
